Drawn Heart
by Onmoraki
Summary: Kanda lives with Alma in a village that's protected from the monsters. There's an old saying in the town "The witch will come, the witch will take, the witch will leave" With Alma unable to walk, Kanda has to work to pay the medicines and food. Villagers are afraid of coming out at night, because at night, 'the cursed one' walks, praying his love for the witch.[Yullen with a twist]
1. Prologue Meetings

**This is my second fanfiction, I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>You are always creating a path, walking on this beautiful field.<br>In this field there are two people standing in front of you.  
>Which will you chose, and which shall you leave?<p>

~ O ~

In old England, there was a village.  
>The village was beautiful, so beautiful, it seemed scary.<p>

Nobody wanted to go outside after it got dark, but when the sun was up, this little village, seemed like a big city. Tourists came from every corner of the world to visit this special village.

The village, that no monster could touch.

Out in the world, there are monsters, I've never seen them, because I always lived in this village.  
>Some people call them monsters, others call them akuma.<br>Some people say they've seen akumas outside, near the village, but they never attacked.

Instead there was the cursed. No one has seen the cursed for many years. But it exists in this very village.  
>It was told the cursed had white hair and had gray eyes that could turn black with shining red circles, that the cursed had an ugly arm that seemed like it was melting.<p>

Though, it only was a rumor. Nobody really knew how the cursed looked like.  
>But even if a white dog or a lady with white fur coat walked past, the villagers would flinch.<p>

Some of the tourists came to this village to search the cursed, but many tourists believed it only was a crazy old story in the village.

There was indeed a saying in the village: _"The witch will come, the witch will take, the witch will leave"_

"Kanda! Stop daydreaming stupid" Alma sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry Alma, I'll be there" Kanda answered and jumped down from the tall chair he was sitting on by the window.

Kanda walked to Alma who was sitting on the bed his legs covered in sheets.  
>He sat down on the bed and put his hand on Almas leg.<p>

"How's your legs?" he asked.

"The medicine helps a lot, I can feel the blood flow in my legs, so they don't freeze as much as they uused to" Alma grinned.

"That's good, It was expensive"

Kanda was working in village patrol, watching over the tourists so they wouldn't steal anything when they were visiting the village. He lived with Alma alone in a small house, they weren't that rich and Almas medicines cost much and it took much away from Kandas salary.

Alma again, couldn't walk, he was born with a disease in his legs, so he had to stay in bed.  
>Alma felt really bad because Kanda did so much work and didn't spend the money on himself, instead he bought food and medicine to Alma.<p>

Even though Alma felt bad, he was happy that Kanda hadn't left him.

"Are our friends coming over today" Alma smiled.

"They sure are, they are all bringing something to eat so we all can enjoy it." Kanda smiled and patted Almas head "But they are coming 05.00pm. And I have to go to work now, but I'll make sure I'll be back before they come"

Alma gave Kanda a thumbs up and said that he'll be fine on his own, but to leave the window open and lock the doors. Before Kanda left he opened the window and locked the door when he left.

Kanda rushed down to his station caring his mugen in his right hand.  
>Kanda really enjoyed work, being outside and meeting other people, the job was really easy because everyone in the village was so nice to him and the tourist didn't usually start any fights.<p>

"Sorry I'm a little late" Kanda panted and bowed to Komui.

"No need to worry, it was probably because of Alma" Komui said and patted Kandas head.

"Tch. I didn't say anything about me allowing you to pat my head" Kanda hissed.

"Sorry, sorry" Komui said and backed off "But you, off to work. I'll come over with Lenalee today evening"

Kanda put on his patrol mark and walked to the village square where the village had market stalls, they sold almost anything from food to furniture to jewelry.

"Good morning, Kanda" Johnny said. He was a clocksmith, a pretty famous one in this village.

"Morning Johnny" Kanda said and tried to look happy.

Kanda had a problem expressing himself and often got in to trouble because he looked or acted angry.  
>Kanda noticed a person sneaking in the shadows.<br>Kanda took a harder grip around his mugen and walked slowly to the person.

"And what do you think you're doing sneaking in the shadows" Kanda said, giving a smile, but you could see that he was trying to hide his pissed face under the smiling smile.

The person took a step back but the wall was in the way, the person couldn't make an escape.  
>Seeing the raging flames of being pissed in Kandas eyes, the person slammed the book he was holding in Kandas face.<p>

Kanda close his eyes, and quickly came to, that fucker. Slammed a damn book in his face.

Kanda looked around the square and noticed a young man walking with a book in his hand.  
>He was the only one who had a book in his hand in this whole damn square.<p>

Kanda ran towards him and grabbed the boys arm, it was surprisingly thin.

"What the hell do you want" the boy shouted, and jerked his arm out of the grip.

The boy had black hair, an eye patch on his left eye, and bandages covering the left part of the face.  
>The boy was wearing dirty clothes and was wearing gloves.<p>

"Moyashi, you slammed a book on my face!" Kanda shouted back.

"Moyashi? The name's Allen" Allen looked at Kanda with a 'Are you serious'-look.

"Sorry if I slammed a book on your face, but it's your fault scaring me like that"

"It's your fault you were sneaking in the shadows" Kanda replied.

"Well if you have finished talking to me, I have to go home" Allen said and was about to turn and continue to walk.

Wait? The boy lived here? In this village? How come he never seen him around here?  
>Kanda now making himself utterly confused that there was someone he never seen before living in this town.<p>

"Wait, how long have you lived in this town" Kanda shouted after the boy.

The boy stopped walking turning around with a smile.

"Ever sense I can remember"

Kanda was shocked. The boy didn't seem much younger than him. How could it be that he never seen him before? Kanda walked to back to Komui after his shift was over.

"Is there someone called Allen, who had black hair, eye patch, half face covered in bandages, wearing gloves living in this town" Kanda asked Komui making a utterly confused face.

"No, I don't think so? Or maybe…" Komui answered, he could remember that he had seen someone like that before, but it wasn't many times Komui had seen him.

Kanda thanked for the day and walked home to Alma. He opened the door and walked to Almas bed.

"I'm home" Kanda said with a smile.

"Welcome home" Alma replied and gave Kanda a hug.

Kanda moved tables and chairs in to Almas room and brought candles.  
>When everything was ready, it didn't take long before someone knocked at the door.<p>

Behind the door stood Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, Johnny, Bak (Who only came because he heard Lenalee was joining) giving Kanda a smile.

"Come on in" Kanda said and opened the door for them.

Lenalee helped Kanda to put the food on the table and she had even brought flowers and decorated Almas room with them. Alma was really happy.

They then all joined sitting at the table. Alma sitting on the bed.

They ate and told about their day and laughed when Lavi told them he confessed to a girl he mistook for someone else.

Kanda didn't tell them about his weird encounter with Allen today, but he liked to listen to the others stories.

Outside, it was getting dark, and every villager closed their windows and locked their doors. Praying that the cursed wouldn't find them.  
>There was a saying that the cursed sang for the witch to come and moved around the village, kidnapping children to sacrifice to the witch.<p>

Outside, you could see a silhouette of a boy running on the roofs with misshapen figures following him.

_"Then the boy fell asleep,  
>and one, or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire,<br>flared up in the shape of a beloved face,_

_Dreaming many thousands of dreams, __spreading across the land.  
><em>_Your silver gray eyes shine their light,  
><em>_like stars falling down from the night sky._

_Even though countless of years,  
><em>_turn so many prayers back to earth._

_I will keep praying,  
><em>_somehow, love for this child please,  
><em>_kissing the joined hands. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think about the first chapter?<strong>

**-Onmoraki**


	2. Past

~ O ~

**_Flashback_**

Allen was born with white hair and gray eyes.  
>Well, that wasn't one of his problems, his left hand was pitch black and it looked like it was melting.<br>Because of his looks, he was abandoned by his parents in early age.

They cared for him a couple of years, claiming their family the child wasn't theirs. That they only looked after him because of their friend.  
>But when Allen turned 4 he was left.<p>

Allen didn't really remember his parents face, well he didn't really care about it.  
>He wasn't alone, he had Neah.<p>

Well he could only talk to Neah through his mind, sounds lonely doesn't it?  
>Well if he was living with his parents they could have said he had a personality complex.<br>But Neah was real, sometimes when Neah took over his body, his skin would turn gray and his forehead ripping open, forming black stigmata.  
>Well his parents couldn't have explained that could they? But they weren't here so what the heck.<p>

Neah rarely took over Allens body, so he didn't have to worry about that.  
>When Allen was abandoned by his parents, it was Neah who took care of him.<p>

Taking over his body and sing the song so the ark would open, there Allen could sleep without a worry of freezing to death at night.  
>Stealing food for Allen while Allen was asleep so, food would magically appear in front of Allen when he woke up.<p>

Later Neah taught Allen the song so he could open the Ark himself.

Allen learned later that Neah had stolen the food he was eating, but the past is the past. He really couldn't go back and change that.

Allen rarely was in the ark when the sun was up in the real world.  
>He would go outside exploring the forest. At this time Allen wore short sleeved shirts and didn't hide his face.<br>When the villagers saw him walking in the forest, they started calling him "The cursed". They would always scream if he came in to the village, he even walked to the neighbour villages, none of the villages accepted him. So he decided to stay in the first village that called him "The cursed", not Monster or freak, like the other villages did.

He started wearing hoods hiding his white hair, heck he even started dyeing his hair when it was so hot he couldn't wear the hood.

He dyed his hair with herbs and nuts he found in the forest. He would boil them in water till the water turned black.  
>The stench was horrible, he even threw up a few times, but he learned to get used to the stench.<br>He would then smear the black thick water on to his hair, and the black color held for about a week.  
>The color would start to fade when he washed, so he had to be careful.<p>

_Besides_ wearing a hood or dyeing his hair, he wore long sleeves and gloves. Hiding his ugly black arm.

"I didn't ask to be born this way" Allen cried out in the forest, sitting below a tree, leaning against it.

_"But if you weren't born, I wouldn't have met you Allen"_

"I don't want that either" Allen cried.

Some Akumas noticed Allen crying, deciding to kill the little boy who was alone in the forest. Noticing that he was talking to himself.  
>Neah noticing the Akumas, too over Allens body.<p>

The body turned gray and the stigmata appeared on his forehead.

"Do not kill this boy, he is precious" Neah shouted, standing up.

The Akumas stopped noticing the boys skin turn gray and the stigmata that appeared on his forehead.

_"The witch, the witch" _the Akumas whispered with a rending noise.

"The witch?" Neah thought.

Noticing too late, that one of the Akumas slashed with their knife like hands through Allens left eye.  
>Hearing a "Tssssssh" sound when the blood came gushing out of his eye.<p>

The Akumas turned in to the shape of a human and ripped his shirt, treating the wound they just created.

_"This is just the sign of the witch" _the Akumas said, giving a warm smile to the boy who was about to lose consciousness.

When Allen woke up, he could see two unfamiliar couple sitting next to him, like they were watching over him when he was asleep.  
>He could feel a small sting on his left eye making a small "ouch", covering his eye with his hand.<p>

"Oh you're awake" one of them said.

"The witch is awake, the witch is awake" the other one said, flapping around with his hands in the air.

Allen sobbed "Are you too calling me a freak" taking his hand away from his face, noticing there was blood on his hand.

The Akumas looked at each other taking a pity on the boy, had he been alone all this time?

"No. It's that you're precious to us, you are our family" they said giving a warm smile. "We will listen to you, we will love you, do anything you say"

That one word, family. Made Allen happy. Ever since, the akumas and Neah, were Allens only friends.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Allen had given permission to the Akumas to do anything they wanted around except in the village they were practically living in.<p>

The sign of the witch, was the scar on his left eye.  
>His left eye would turn black with red circles in it, he could see where the Akumas were and he could understand what they were talking about.<br>To normal humans, it sounded like screams and hisses. Well normal humans could understand them if they were in a human shape.  
>He really didn't know how the villagers knew about his eye, adding it to 'How the cursed looks like'.<p>

Allen, known as the cursed by the villagers, was the protector of the village. The villagers didn't know this, they thought it was some miracle.  
>Even though they treated him badly when he wasn't hiding or, was wearing 'masks', he didn't want to harm them.<p>

* * *

><p>Allens day had been shitty.<p>

He walked out from the ark, humming to the song, and came out from the gate in the forest.  
>Humming the song, while walking down to the village. (The gate only appeared if he was thinking of a specific place he wanted to go to.)<br>Wearing his usual long sleeved shirt, gloves and hiding eye and scar.  
>He had just dyed his hair, he was somewhat pissed that he had to do all this just to go outside to look 'Normal'.<p>

The akumas usually brought money back after they had feasted on humans in other cities and villages.  
>So Allen didn't have to work to get money. Honestly he didn't like the feeding on humans thing, but if that's what they had to eat to survive, it was ok. But he had permitted them to eat a small number of humans per week. So they, you know, wouldn't just die out.<p>

Because Allen was in no mood of moving out from the village, the village was actually pretty nice, a lake, forest, pretty ok people, he bought many books, because he wanted to learn about the outside.

He often walked in the shadows, because he didn't want to get noticed, because he would stand out with all the clothes he's wearing, talk about the eye patch and bandages on his face.

He had bought an apple, while eating it, he walked to the bookstore.

He bought a new book, it was pretty heavy, but it was ok. A little training wouldn't kill him.

And just when he was about to go back, he was stopped.

"And what do you think you're doing, sneaking in the shadows" the man said.

Allen was confused, why would this man just suddenly pop out and start to talk with him?

Best solution? He slammed the heavy book in the mans face, making an escape.

He thought it would be best for him to blend in with the people, so he stepped out in the light and walked normally, like nothing had happened.  
>Well soon, someone grabbed his arm.<p>

"What the hell do you want" Allen shouted turning around and jerked his arm out of the grip.

The man had beautiful long blue hair, deep blue eyes. He was probably japanese. Allen noticed he was wearing the patrol mark.

"Shi...fuck." Allen thought.

"Moyashi, you slammed a damn book in my face" the man said, his 'nice-smile'-mask was falling of showing his angry face.

"Moyashi? The name's Allen" he said, giving the man a serious look. "I'm sorry if I slammed a book in your face, but it's your fault scaring me like that"

Allen wanted to get out of this situation. And fast.

"It was your fault sneaking in the shadows" the man said.

"Well if you have finished talking with me, I have to go home" Allen said, turning around and started walking.  
>He wanted away, back to the ark, now. His heart was pounding like crazy, he never talked to another human before.<p>

Suddenly stopping when the man said "Wait, how long have you lived in this town?"

Allen thought he had to make a good impression of himself, well he had slammed a book in the mans face, but...

He turned around giving of a smile. "Ever sense I can remember"

Noticing that the man was shocked, Allen turned around and continued walking, giving of the 'I said nothing'-face.  
>Maybe the man knew everyone that lived in this town. Truly regretting that he said he lived in this town. Maybe he should have said he was visiting his granma? No that would be suspicious. Why would he have walked in the shadows then?<p>

Allen got back to the forest, while he was walking deeper inside the forest he started singing the song, imagining the ark.  
>And soon after finishing the song, the gate stood there before him. He stepped in the ark.<p>

The gate closed. Allen fell on the ground, trying to take a hold of his breath.  
>Regretting that he had spoken with the man, cursing around.<p>

_"As the woodcutter once said. As many trees you fall, as many fires it will start." _Neah laughed.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Neah" Allen said, trying to kill his regrets.

Allen sat down and leaned against the white house walls. He was tired after all that.

_"Allen, may I take over your body for this night while you're asleep"_ Neah asked. Allen gave him a small nod.

"But don't do anything stupid"

At night, Neah walked on the roofs in the village. Singing with his hearts joy.  
>God he loved the night.<p>

The wind, the smell. Everything.  
>Some akumas following him around, listening to Neahs song as the villagers feared below.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about this chapter. It was rather long wasn't it?... Well who cares, I think you like reading long chapters instead of a shorter chapter.<strong>

**Yea, so this chapter was a bit about Allens past and how Allens day was when he met Kanda.**

**Thank you Natsuki D I enjoy reading your reviews, always giving me a review after reading a new chapter.**

**Honestly thank you for everyone that have written a review to me, it keeps me going and it makes me to write more, one of the reasons I update so fast. Thank you. **

**-Onmoraki**


	3. Family

**I usually listen to songs wondering what I will write about.  
>I listened to 'Gregory and the hawk – Boats and Birds' which gave me an idea of writing a romantic tragedy. The song describes the darkness and mystery in this fanfiction. Listen to the song, it's actually a pretty good lullaby, because I fell asleep while listening to it, haha. m(_ _)m Zzzz….<strong>

**And thank you all for those lovely reviews.  
>I even got cute and funny reviews, like my fanfiction was like McDonalds, because 'I'm lovin' it.'<br>Which made me laugh, and cry tears of happiness during class. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>~ O ~<p>

"Ka—a, hello?"

"Kanda?" Alma said giving a concerned look.

What's up with Kanda?  
>He didn't look happy at all, not even say a word when their friends were over.<br>He just sat there, listening. He didn't even flinch when Alma mocked him.

Alma relaxed his shoulders, closing his eyes and puffed.  
>Something was off, he could feel it.<p>

Finally Alma said "Kanda, my legs are starting to turn blue"  
>(Meaning that they are cold because the blood doesn't flow)<p>

Kanda who was sitting next to Alma, staring at the door, finally turned around and looked at Alma.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling well? Shall I bring the medicine?" Kanda almost shout out in fright.

"It's ok, they are fine Kanda, you were just spacing out" Alma chuckled.

Kanda ¨threw himself on the bed, lying beside Alma.  
>He took Almas hand and squeezed the hand.<p>

"I'm gonna find a cure to your legs, so you can walk again, Alma" he thought as he held Almas hand.

Alma gave a little smile and patted Kandas head, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.  
>Good night, Kanda.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kanda was in high spirits. He was going to find the mysterious Allen, and make him pay for slamming a book in his face.<br>Just imagining the book that was slammed in his face the other day, lowered his spirit and he fell on his knees embarrassed. How could he let someone humiliate him.  
>Well, nobody witnessed it though. But his pride was hurt.<p>

He made breakfast and left it on the table near the bed so Alma could reach it.  
>After that he went to work.<p>

Alma, opened his eyes and slightly laughed. Why was Kanda acting like that, falling on his knees and all. (Kanda didn't know Alma was awake)  
>But Alma couldn't shake of the feeling that Kanda was hiding something.<p>

Kanda put his patrol mark on and reported to Komui that he was off to work.  
>While Kanda watched over the town square he took his time to ask the villagers if they knew where this 'Allen' lived.<p>

Nobody knew where he lived. Some said they've seen him a couple of times, but didn't really know what kind of person he was. Villager after villager, Kanda kept on asking, but he didn't seem to get an answer to his question. What the hell?

Kanda walked through his memories.

"The boy said he lived here, and as long as he could remember.  
>No villager knew where he lived, nor did they know who he really was. Something's off."<p>

Kanda scratched his head wondering what the hell was going on.

But he couldn't help it, he kept on asking about the boy.  
>Even Komui noticed that Kanda was acting strange and went to see what the problem was.<p>

As Komui walked to Kanda he could hear Kanda asking about 'Allen'.  
>Komui, stopped and stood beside Kanda.<p>

"Why are you asking about this… Allen?" Komui asked out of curiosity.

"Because he's fucking suspicious. He says that he lives in this village, yet nobody knows who he is, or where he lives" Kanda hissed.

Well this certainly was interesting. Komui patted Kandas head. "There, there, you'll eventually find him"

Kandas nerve snapped. "I didn't allow you to touch me" he shouted at Komui, while backing off to a safer zone, out from Komuis reach. Komui just stood still, laughing how ridiculous Kanda was acting.

"Ano…"

Komui and Kanda flinched, turing to the voice.

"Are you talking about me?" the voice said.

Kandas face turned white. There he was, standing next to him….the so called Allen.  
>Komui looked surprised, somehow he knew this was the person Kanda had been talking about.<p>

Infront of Komui was a boy standing with black hair, an eye patch covering his left eye and bandages covering the left part of his face. He wore gloves, even if it was warm outside.  
>The boy seemed so small and skinny.<p>

Just when Komui was about to say something, Kanda interrupted him:

"Damn you Moyashi. You lied to me, you don't even live here. If you don't live here, then why didn't you say so, there's no need to lie to me" Kanda shouted at the boy.

"It's Allen, stupid" Allen awnsered leaning forward.  
>Kanda narrowed his eyes, did he see wrong or did he really see a white hair straw?<p>

Komui laughed awkwardly trying to avoid them having a fight in the middle of town square.

"Well then Allen-kun. This is Kanda, and I'm Komui. We're working in the village pat-"

"I already know that you work in the village patrol" Allen answered and pointed at the Patrol mark.

"Ah, I see" Komui stated "Well then Allen-kun, why did you lie to Kanda"

Allen flinched "I didn't lie, I live here"

"Then Allen-kun, would you be so kind and show us where you live, so we can mark in our maps where every family lives, so if there ever was a fire in the village, they could report to every house that there was a fire" Komui explained to Allen who just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah… sure" Allen said, thinking that he shouldn't have asked them why they were looking for him.

"Neah, what now" Allen thought.

"_There's abandoned barn, just outside the village, that's practically living in this town?"_

"Thanks Neah! But how will I find it" Allen looked happy.

"_I'll tell you the way and where to turn" _

And this is why Neah went out at night, because he somehow knew this was going to happen.

Kanda looked at Allen, why did he suddenly start smiling after looking so serious?

When they came to the barn, Allen skipped and opened the door, bowing to Komui and Kanda, and pointing his hands inside. "Welcome" he said.

"I thought this was abandoned" Kanda whispered to Komui. Komui nodded.

"Well this is where I live" Allen said, skipping around and sat down on the hay that was lying around in the barn.

"Where's your parents" Komui asked, turning around to look at Allen.

"They abandoned me when I was 4"

"Then why didn't you go to live with your relatives"

Allen shook his head "I don't know"

"How do you even get money to survive, do you work somewhere?" Kanda asked.

"Do you have to know everything, that's my personal matter" Allen said while narrowing his eyes.

Komui begged for forgiveness and suddenly came up with a (not so) stupid idea.

"How about you come to live with me and sister" Komui stated.

Allen opening his eyes. No he couldn't do that, it would cause too much trouble for him and his family (The akumas). Allen shook his head saying he was good here.

Komui insisted and soon Allen stood before Komuis house.

"_Fuck"_

"You don't say" Allen thought and puffed.

* * *

><p>Kanda had walked home, and stood outside his home, and opened the door.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Alma" he said and avoided eye contact, still wondering about Allen.

"Mo… Kanda, can you stop it and act normal already?" Alma pouted.

Kanda snapped back to reality and walked to Alma and kissed him on the fore head.

"Shall I make dinner?" Kanda smiled. Alma smiled back giving him a nod.

* * *

><p>Allen noticed that Komui was looking at him wondering why he was spacing out.<br>Allen just gave him a smile and stepped inside the house.

The house had four rooms. A kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.  
>The house was small but it looked comfortable and welcoming.<br>Lenalee came out of her room noticing her brother standing at the door with a boy with black hair.

Lenalee greeted her brother and looked at the boy who was hiding behind Komui.

"The boy probably needs a bath" Komui said looking behind him where Allen was standing.

"I washed up, yesterday" Allen pouted.

"Where?"

"At the lake near the village" Allen pouted, lowering his voice so you barely could hear it.

Komui widened his eyes. "But aren't Akumas roaming around there?"

"Well I didn't see them". A Lie. They were always there watching that nobody would come there while Allen bathed, so nobody would see his white hair, scar or arm.

Lenalee grabbed Allens arm and dragged him in to the bathroom.

"My name is Lenalee, sooo…. what's your name?" she said giving him a warm smile.

"Allen" he said silently.

Lenalee only know noticing that the boys face was covered and was wearing gloves.  
>She took Allens both hands and ripped the gloves off making a grin. "Got 'em"<br>She giggled holding the gloves Allen was wearing, as quick as the lightning Allen fell on his knees and leaned forward, forehead touching the floor hiding his arm.

"Give them back" he cried out

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she said and gave the gloves to the boy.

Did the boy have a ugly scar on hands or was there something else?

She held water in to the tub and made sure it was warm water.  
>You see they had a little problem with getting hot water.<p>

After that Lenalee left Allen alone in the bathroom.

Allen took his clothes off, now only wearing his eye patch and the bandages on his face.  
>He stepped in the tub and sat down, made sure his shoulders were under water and that his hair didn't touch the water. If he had to be here for a long time, he didn't want the color to fade.<p>

And if suddenly someone would walk in to the room, they wouldn't notice his arm, because the water makes everything blurry.

"Neah" he though.

"_Yeah"_

"What do we do now?"

"_That's up to you, my dear nephew"_

Allen pouted.

Allen got out of the tub and dried his body with a towel.  
>He was about to put his clothes on, but he stopped and stared at them.<br>They were thorn and muddy, it seems that he had to get new clothes soon.

He put the clothes on and gloves on his hands. Then he stepped out from the bathroom.

He walked to the kitchen door, and looked inside. Komui was making food and Lenalee told him about her day, they laughed and enjoyed being…here.

"_Are you jealous of them?"_

"No." Allen sighed.

He joined them and sat down at the table.  
>He got warm food, and they talked to him like he was already part of their family.<p>

"So, this is probably how a family's like" Allen thought.

Allen had always ate alone, well sometimes Akumas were with him. But they didn't eat with him, they didn't eat 'human' food, they ate humans.  
>If a Akuma were to eat with Allen, he would have eaten the human in front of him, and Allen wouldn't have enjoyed his meal then.<p>

But, Akumas followed him everywhere, they protected him, and they listened to him.  
>They were a great family to him. They always enjoyed when he sang the song (14th song).<p>

But maybe, like this, eating together, enjoying a conversation. Having friends, and being… normal.  
>Was something Allen was truly jealous about.<p>

It was like he was locked in an hourglass, knocking on the glass, screaming for help to them who were standing outside. While the hate, and pain of being alone fell with the sand, chocking him, until his last breath was drawn…

Allen finished his plate, saying a small thank you.  
>Lenalee just smiled and Komui laughed. "Welcome to the family, Allen"<p>

Allen stopped smiling. "Don't 'family' me" he thought.  
>He stopped thinking why he was jealous, of them, while they, the normal. Screamed in fear, abandoning the abnormal. Calling him a monster, a freak, the cursed. He didn't want to hear "Family" from them.<p>

. . .

If they knew who he was, or 'What' he was. They would scream in fear.

Hoping that they never had let him in.

_"The witch shall come, the witch shall take, the witch shall leave"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, my lovely readers. What did you think about this chapter?<strong>

**What will happen to Allen, that you only know in the next chapter… muhahaha.**


	4. And thus he knew

Muhahaha... Another chapter soon after the other one.

* * *

><p>~ O ~<p>

Allen got a mattress placed in Komuis room.  
>He really didn't want to spend the night here, but they would notice if he left. So he wasn't left with so much choice.<p>

Lenalee gave Allen a blanket so he wouldn't freeze at night.  
>This was actually the first time for Allen to sleep over at someone. He always slept in the Ark, having a whole 'City' for himself, not worrying that someone could come there. He didn't need to worry about the weather, or the temperature in the Ark.<p>

Allen crawled up on the mattress, looking over the room.

"Home huh" he thought.

All the Ark had to offer was empty houses, with no floor, so if you stepped in you fell in to a never ending loop. T  
>he houses, well the doors mostly, were connected to the real world, singing the song, thinking of a place, and when you opened the door, you would be there. The houses were there to make it look more appealing. Not making it look like a black corridor with thousands of doors. And that's how the Ark became to look like a city.<p>

Allen took the blanket to cover him, but noticed that a pajama fell on the floor.  
>What? They wanted him to wear this?<p>

Allen tossed the pajama on the floor and covered him, lying on his left arm, his head tightly pressed against the pillow.

He could hear the door opened to the room, Komui slowly entering the room.  
>Komui climbed up in his bed and looked down at Allen.<br>"He doesn't seem normal, what is he hiding. I really don't want him to get close to Lenalee"

Komui noticed the pajama that was lying on the floor.  
>"Why isn't he in his pajama? Is he still wearing gloves, and the eye patch and bandages?"<br>Komui thought, climbing slowly from the bed and checked Allens face and hands.

He was wearing his gloves and he hadn't taken the eye patch nor bandages off. Komui slowly lifted the bandages and the eye patch to look what he was hiding. A scar…  
>He even took glove off from Allens <span>right <span>hand, not noticing anything different. Maybe he just liked gloves?

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up, turning around to look at Almas face. He brushed Almas bangs to the side, giving Alma a kiss on the forehead.<p>

"Morning Kanda" Alma said when he woke up, wrapping his hands around Kanda.

"Morning" Kanda answered holding Almas head against his chest.

"Wow, Kanda your heart is beating fast" Alma noted making a surprised face.

"Wha-? Stop it Alma" Kanda said embarrassed trying to push Alma away, but Alma was holding Kanda.

"Wow, it beating faster, are you sure it isn't dying" Alma chuckled and looked at Kandas face.

For his surprise Kandas face was red, Kanda was blushing. Alma grinned "Wow, so you can blush huh"

"Tch, I'm not" Kanda hissed, covering his face with his hands. Alma pulled Kanda closer to him and rested his head against Kandas chest.

"Don't worry Kanda, I like you" Alma said quietly.

"Did you say something" Kanda asked, trying to look down at Alma. Alma only shook his head "Nnn"

"I have to get up" Kanda said.

"Oh come on, stay in bed with me for a while Kanda" Alma pouted.

Kanda just shook his head and lifted Alma to his side and sat up. He rubbed his head and yawned.  
>He stood up and walked to the mirror, brushing his hair and put his hair in a pony tail.<br>After that walking to the kitchen and made breakfast.

He put the breakfast on the table and sat next to Almas bed, giving Alma a plate.  
>Alma still a bit sad because Kanda didn't stay in bed, started slowly eating his breakfast.<br>After Alma would have eaten his food, Kanda would bring Almas medicine with a glass of water.

Kanda then washed the dishes and placed them in the cabinet.  
>He put his jacket on and walked to the front door.<p>

"Don't you have a free day today?" Alma pouted "I want company"

"I'm just going out for a walk"

* * *

><p>Allen sat at the table, Lenalee handing the breakfast to him.<br>Allen could feel Komui staring at him.

"What is it Komui-san" Allen giving off an awkward smile.

"Just wondering why you wear gloves all the time, inside and outside" Komui pointed out.

"Oh yea, you even have an eye patch and half of your face covered in bandages. Has something happened to you?" Lenalee stated, pressing her finger against her lips like she was wondering.

"Well um, My parents used to beat me up because they didn't want a child" Allen said silently.

"Oh yea, you told me that you were abandoned, well that's why we brought you here" Komui answered.

"That's horrible, that must have given you some ugly scars, sorry that I teased you yesterday" Lenalee apologized to Allen.

Trying to escape the situation, he handed over his empty plate to Lenalee.  
>"Thanks for the food"<p>

"Well I guess I go outside for a walk" Allen said and walked through the door.

Komuis eyes narrowed, something was terribly wrong, something about that boy.  
>He was hiding something. The scar on Allens face, was too detailed, it couldn't have been abuse.<br>Now he really didn't want Allen to be near Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Allen cursed. He was never going back to that house, it gave him an head ache.<br>The warm feeling, the family, the laughter, burned him ,like it was holy water tossed on a demon, buring on his skin, making a fizz while he screamed.

Allen stopped and stood looking at the sky laughing. Damn, even he called himself a demon.  
>He stopped laughing, looking back to the road he was walking. He wanted to go home.<p>

He didn't want to see anymore 'Humans' for a week at least.  
>He started walking faster, heading for the forest.<p>

_"Allen, slow down, you'll cause suspicion"_

He was in such hurry he didn't even notice that he walked past Kanda.

"What the hell? Where is he in such a hurry" Kanda though.

He started following Allen when he remembered that he was staying with Komui, but why would he be here, in such hurry? The boy was suspicious.  
>Kanda ended up following Allen to the forest. Walking and hiding behind the trees so Allen wouldn't see him<p>

Allen looked around him, and started to sing, slowly taking steps forward.

"_Then the boy fell asleep, and one, or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire…"_

Kanda widened his eyes, knowing the song. The villagers called it the Witches praying.  
>It was said that the one that prays to the witch walks at night in the village singing this song, praying his love to the witch.<br>Kanda noticed that Allen stopped walking. Watching what the black haired boy was doing.

"… love for this child please, kissing the joined hands."

Kandas face was expressionless, what the hell was happening.

He could see how the air in front of the boy split in two, being pushed to the side creating a black gate.  
>The boy then stepped in to the black gate, and disappeared. While the gate closed slowly, Kanda sneaked in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up"<p>

Kanda opened his eyes, it was bright. The forest he was in it was so dark, but how was it so bright here?  
>Kanda noticed a white haired boy standing in front of him.<p>

"Where am I?" Kanda asked.

"In my home, in another dimension" the boy anwsered

"Wha? Another what?"

"Dimension"

"How did I end up here?" Kanda asked, staring at the boy who stood in front of him.

"You jumped in to the gate"

"Oh the gate, but where did it come from?"

"Because I sang, it came forth"

"Oh..." Kanda looked like he had seen a freak "Well I don't believe in magic" he noted, shaking his head

"But why are still lying on the ground, come on stand up" the boy said. Offering his left hand, but suddenly changed to the right one, and lifted Kanda up on his two feet.

The boy not only had he white hair, he had a red scar on his left eye. The scar looked like a upside down star that trailed down in a line, serving his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooked slightly at his cheekbone and followed his cheek down close to his chin.

The boy was wearing the same clothes and gloves like Allen did.

"The cursed, was you?" Kanda was shocked.

"Well that was rude, to call someone else like that when you know nothing about them, baka" Allen answered. "I even helped you, you were out for 2 hours, well guess that's the first shock when you walk in to another dimension without knowing it"

"But your hair was black, it was always black, you covered your face and everything" Kanda half-sitting on the floor pointed at Allen with fright.

Allen would just give him a sad smile, trying to hide the pain. Kanda stopped pointing and put his hand down.

"I had to hide my hair, scar and arm" Allen said silently.

"Arm?" Kanda questioned. Allen took off his gloves and his shirt revealing his ugly red arm that looked like it was melting.

"You really are the curs.." Kanda stopped his sentence when he noticed Allen wasn't looking very happy, in fact he looked like he wanted to cry.

Did Allen have always lived like this? Kanda looked around. He was in a white room, there was a piano, and a sofa. And you could see a sink in the next room, Allen had probably washed the color out of his hair there.

"Is there anyone else here?" Kanda asked.

Allen shook his head "Well he is" pointing behind Kanda.

Kanda stood up, and noticed a big mirror behind him. He could see himself reflected in the mirror, but instead of Allen standing next to him, there was a gray skinned man with black hair and yellow eyes.  
>He was rather tall and looked like a gentleman.<p>

The man gave Kanda a pissed look and bowed.

"He's Neah" Allen said "Neah and I, we're one and same" Allen walked to the mirror, trying to give the mirror a hug. Neah tried to give a hug from the other side. It seemed like they tried to comfort each other, but the glass was blocking the way. Which seemed really sad.

Kanda was surprised. No one else in here, only Allen and Neah.

"Aren't you lonely" Kanda asked Allen.

"The humans called me a monster, a freak, even the cursed. Never accepting me.  
>But I do have friends outside who accepts me, they are my family." Allen said<p>

"Well who are your friends?" Kanda asked couriously.

"The monsters, Akumas" Allen said silently and looked at Neah. Neah was smiling back at Allen, giving Allen a concerned look, but a warm smile.

"Are you crazy, the monster eats humans" Kanda yelled out, shouting at the boy.

"The humans are killing the abnormal" Allen replied giving him a sad smile again.  
>Kanda immediately shut up when he knew that Allen was referring him as the abnormal.<p>

"_They won't kill him because he has the seal on his face" _Neah said behind the mirror.

Kanda looked surprised "Wait I can hear him?"

"Yea, only in this room though, otherwise you won't hear him" Allen said.

"Wait what seal?" Kanda asked. Allen just pointed at his face pointing at the scar.

Silence broke out in the room, it danced in the room.  
>Kanda looked around.<p>

"Oh fuck" he suddenly said "I forgot I left Alma alone"  
>As fast as he had realized he stood up.<p>

"You won't get out of here if I don't open a gate" Allen chuckled, trying to avoid laughing.

"Well open the gate damn it" Kanda hissed.

And Allen began to sing, sitting in front of the piano and playing the song.  
>It had such a beautiful melody, Kanda almost didn't realize the gate had opened before him.<br>Kanda looked at Allen, he was giving him a sad smile, then he leaped in to the gate, and came out in the forest.

"What the hell" Kanda said to himself, he really couldn't comprehend what just happened.  
>Allen was the cursed boy? But wasn't it just an old tale? And he always lived alone with that freaky gray skinned Neah.<br>That sounds actually pretty lonely. Kanda looked concerned thinking if he should turn around, but when he looked back, the gate had disappeared.

Allen sat down leaning against the mirror.

"_You did something stupid Allen"_

Allen chuckled "I know"

"_Now you can't go back to the village, they'll kill you"_

"I know Neah" Allen puffed. Hiding his face, pressing his forehead against his knees, trying to hide his tears.

"I did something really stupid"

The hourglass was full.

(I told you in the last chapter about how Allen felt like he was trapped in an hourglass, pain and hate falling with the sand trying to drown him)

* * *

><p><strong>Bam bam baaa…. Kanda knows who Allen is. What will Kanda do?<br>How is Alma going to react when Kanda comes home late?  
>What happens when Allen didn't come back to Komuis house?<strong>

**We'll see in the next chapter ;) - Onmoraki**


	5. Alma

~ O ~

Alma was lying on the floor. Just where had Kanda gone?  
>Kanda never left him alone for this long, if he had to, he would have asked one of their friends to look after him.<br>He wasn't acting like himself anymore, he was hiding something. But what?

Kanda opened the door to his house and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
>He closed his eyes and sighed.<p>

"Where have you been"

Kanda took off his shoes and walked to the bedroom where Alma was.  
>Noticing Alma was lying on the floor, not sitting in his bed.<p>

"Moo.. Kanda, I'm almost peeing my pants, sitting here waiting for you" Alma said while his face was painted red with embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Kanda said giving a shocked face when he realized that he had been gone for hours. Even Allen said he waited two hours for him to wake up. But this was no time for him to think about Allen.

He rushed to Alma and lifted the boy carrying him to the bathroom.  
>Kanda admitted it, he was ashamed for leaving Alma alone home for hours. He had even forgotten all about Alma while he was following Allen in to the forest. If he hadn't forgotten about Alma, he wouldn't have stepped in to the fucking gate and…<p>

Kanda stood there still…  
>If he hadn't gone through the gate, he wouldn't have known that Allen was the cursed child.<p>

"Moo… Kanda, stop spacing out already, you're not acting like yourself anymore" Alma pouted and gave Kanda a sad look.

Kanda carried him to his bed and patted Alma on his head.  
>Alma again looked angry. "Where were you, you said you were only going out for a walk"<p>

"I'm sorry" Kanda said.

What could Kanda say? That he just found out who the cursed one was? That he was in another dimension?

It would have been the best to explain to Alma where he had been and what he had seen. But Alma would have gotten too excited and probably would tell to his friends everything that Kanda had said.  
>That's how Alma worked, if he got excited, he would tell anybody about it.<p>

And if that happened, that would be bad for Allen.  
>The villagers would probably leave him tied in a tree outside the village, waiting till he starved to death.<p>

Kanda slapped himself on the cheek, why was he worrying about Allen? He barely knew him.  
>But he did feel bad for him.<p>

Alma sighed. "Kanda, why did you slap yourself just now?"

Kanda just gave him a smile "I just needed time to think, about how I get enough money"

Alma didn't answer, it's true Kanda worked his ass off to get enough money to by medicines.  
>Maybe he was just tired, and that's why he didn't come home, probably sleeping somewhere under a tree.<p>

If he had been home, I (Alma) would have attacked him while he tried to rest.  
>But at least he could have told one of his friends to come over to look after me?<p>

"So, what do you want to eat" Kanda said giving him a sad look, like he was angry at himself for forgetting Alma.

"Porridge" Alma answered giving him a small smile back.

Kanda walked to the kitchen, he put water in a pot, waiting for the water to boil.  
>He started humming, closing his eyes and giving off a warm smile.<p>

That's the Kanda Alma knew. Alma smiled, humming the same melody as Kanda did.  
>(If you're wondering, you can see the kitchen from the bedroom, there's no door. And in the kitchen there's the front door, so you can see it too.)<p>

"Oh it started raining, that's good that I came home on time" Kanda said, looking out the window.

Kanda came with two plates with warm porridge in his hands to Alma. Giving one of the plates to Alma.

"It's warm, so don't burn yourself" Kanda warned. Alma chuckled.

Kanda looked at Alma "Why did you just chuckle?"

"House wife Kanda" Alma started laughing almost spilling the porridge on his legs.

Kanda trying to keep his temper, just laughed awkwardly.

"Come on Alma, you can't just laugh while you're trying to eat" Kanda pointed out and took Almas spoon and ended up feeding Alma.  
>Alma just giggled and felt happy.<p>

Their moment of happiness was shattered when they heard knocking on their door.  
>Kanda stood up placing the plate on the table that was near Almas bed. Slowly walking towards the door.<p>

Kanda opened the door and noticed Lenalee dead tired standing in front of the door, trying to get a hold of her breath.

"Have … you ….seen… Allen today at all?" Lenalee said still trying to get ahold of her breath.  
>You could see Komui running towards Lenalee, like he didn't want to leave her alone with Allen.<p>

Should Kanda tell Komui that he've seen him? Or anything at all?  
>Kanda scratched his neck wondering what he would say.<p>

Finally Kanda said "Yea, I think I saw him today while I was taking a walk"

Lenalees eyes brightened up "Oh, when was that" she said.

"After I had eaten my breakfast" Kanda said, killing Lenalees hopes of finding Allen.  
>"Oh" she said. "Thanks anyway" and ran to the next house asking the same questions.<p>

Komui bowed and stepped closer to Kanda whispering to Kandas ear that he had seen a scar on Allens face, when Allen slept last night in their house, but that he could swear that he had seen the scar somewhere before, but couldn't lay his finger on it.

Kanda bit his lips "Oh really, he had a scar, so it wasn't an ordinary scar?" Kanda said. Komui shook his head and then ran after his dear sister.

Kanda closed the door and walked in to the bedroom and took the plates and returned to the kitchen to wash them.

"Who's Allen" Alma noted.  
>Did 'Allen' have something to do with Kanda acting weird?<p>

Gulp. "Oh he's just, some kid we ran into a couple of days ago, he stayed overnight at Komuis last night, seems like he disappeared" Kanda answered. Alma just narrowed his eyes, something was off.

* * *

><p>Lenalee ran from house to house, asking every villagers if they had seen a boy with black hair, an eye patch and bandages covering his left part of face, wearing gloves. Everyone just shook their heads .<br>Nobody had seen him, well some of them had seen him in a hurry in the morning, but they hadn't seen him after that.

Lenalee was soaking wet, she had ran for hours in the rain searching for him.  
>Komui who had been following her for hours, stopped and stood in front of her, wrapping his hands around her, giving her a hug. Lenalee cried out, why didn't he come back? Had he walked out from the village and been attacked by the akumas?<p>

Komui tried to calm her down and they walked together home.  
>Komui warmed a cup of tea and warmed a bath for Lenalee. When Lenalee sat in the tub drinking her tea. Komui sat down at the table in the kitchen, holding his hands, holding them in front of his mouth. He was wondering.<p>

He didn't regret for offering a place for Allen to stay.  
>But he was acting so weird, sometimes giving the face of… jealousy?<br>Was Allen somewhat jealous for not having a family? No. Komui shook his head.

Jealousy wouldn't have described the face Allen gave… the feeling he was giving was like pure hate.  
>Komui admitted it, Allen seemed so happy when he had his small talk with Lenalee.<br>But sometimes he gave the face of hate. He was wearing masks.

Did he hate the family feeling because he was left alone?

Lenalee came out of the bathroom, covering her body with a towel.  
>Komui gave her a smile, when she noticed her brother watching her, she hurried in to her room.<br>"Couldn't he feel a bit ashamed for looking at her when she got out " Lenalee thought.

* * *

><p>That night, a man with gray skin walked in the village.<br>Not being afraid of being noticed because the villagers that were hiding in their homes.  
>The man walked humming a song through the village, holding a knife.<p>

The man stopped by a couple of doors, cutting his hand and pressing a handprint of blood on the doors.  
>The villagers could hear footsteps stopping in front of their doors, hearing someone press their hand against their door, and the footsteps continued walking.<p>

Watching outside the window, seeing a white haired man dancing through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Something is going to happen soon ~ ~ ~<strong>


	6. Silence

**I had to correct some facts in this story, so if you wonder why I updated this chapter again.**

* * *

><p>~ O ~<p>

In the morning, everyone in the village were in the cemetery, burying 30 bodies of mothers, fathers, children, husbands and wives.

Everyone crying after their loved ones. Cursing how cruel god could be to them.  
>Something, dark… had fallen upon the village.<br>Like a black sheet, covering the whole village. Everyone was heartbroken.

Even if the villagers wasn't related to each other, they knew, and loved each other, they were a big warm family. There were no children's laughter laughed in town, there were no market standing in town square.  
>Only silence, danced through the village.<p>

"People say they saw a white haired man dancing through the night" a man said.

"People say they heard footsteps in front of their doors, hearing that someone pressed their hands on the doors" another one said.

A woman cried out "My children were half eaten when I woke up".

"_The cursed one prays his love to the witch"_

* * *

><p>Kanda and Komui just stood in silence, looking at the street where people had died. Walking through the street, seeing bloody handprints on the doors.<p>

Komui just looked sad. How cruel can someone be, killing 31 people. (They only buried 30 tho')  
>The people were all half eaten, it seemed to be leftovers from the monsters.<br>But why would monsters be here, this village was protected from the monsters.

Well nobody had ever tested it if it was true that the village was protected. But they had never attacked this village. While the villagers often heard how monsters had eaten people in the neighbor cities.

Komui narrowed his eyes turning to Kanda "Do you think Allen was eaten?"

Kandas eyes widened.

"_They won't kill him because he has the seal on his face"_

That's what Neah said. Wait, people said they had seen a white haired man dance through the village last night. "Was this Allens doing?" Kanda thought making a shocked face.

"Kanda, can you please answer?" Komui said, he seemed worried.

"I don't think he's eaten, well, I don't know, but I have the feeling he isn't" Kanda answered.

"Hmm… ok?" Komui said narrowing his eyes, it seemed like Kanda put a mask on, hiding something.

Komui and Kanda walked in to a house, and when they stepped in, they could smell a disgusting odor.  
>Komui hid his nose with his hands, trying not to think about the smell.<p>

Kanda again walked like he always had, not being bothered by the smell.

They went upstairs and opened a door. The door cracked when it was pushed to the side.  
>They stepped in to a child's room. The room was painted light yellow, it had a bed and toys all over the floor. On the bed there was lying a dead child. She couldn't have been more than five years old.<p>

Her legs were gone, and the intestines hung out, covering half of the bed. Blood ran down from the girls eyes , her nose and mouth. Her black hair was messy. She just lied there, looking like a broken doll. Smashed down on her bed, making her blood fly around the room, covering the rooms walls.

Komui covered his mouth, trying to hold back. He wanted to throw up.  
>Kanda was shocked, was it really Allen who had done this?<p>

(So yea there were 31 people killed, they had to leave one body so they could investigate what had happened. Because the other 30 bodies were mostly gone, and this little girl had some 'meat' left. They decided to leave her there to look closer)

* * *

><p>Komui and Kanda rushed out from the house, Komui threw up on the street.<br>They were definitely not only the Akumas doing, someone helped the Akumas.

A girl skipped to them, her eyes were wide open, but dark circles surrounded them.  
>She gave them a smile. "How's my sister?" she said.<p>

Komui flinched. The girl looked like she was 12.  
>Had she seen something?<p>

"Girl, have you seen something, you shouldn't have?" Komui said and kneeled down in front of the girl.

The girl nodded and put her finger against her lips "Shh…your lips are sealed" she said, giving them a smile.

Kanda flinched, 'your'? and kneeled down too and asked "Who said that"

The girls eyes widened "A man with gray skin said so" she said.

Komui looked confused "Gray skin?" he said to himself.  
>Komui took the girls hand and stood up, she really wasn't sane, watching her sister die.<br>But she had given them some information.

A 12 year olds word wouldn't be trusted easily, and she wasn't sane, after watching her sister die.  
>But they had no other clue right now, so they gladly accepted it. A man with gray skin, huh.<p>

Later they found the child's mother and told her that she had seen the murderer, telling her that she should lock all windows at night and make sure the girl got some rest.

Kanda didn't say anything. He was wondering if it really was Allen. Allen had white hair, but his skin wasn't gray. He stopped, gray? Neahs skin was gray.

"_We are one and same"  
>"Only in this room though, otherwise <em>_**you **__won't hear him"_

Kandas eyes widened "Was it Neah?"

Kanda decided that he should search for Allen. He would probably get more answers from him than any other villager in this village. But, how will he find him?

When they had gotten the villagers to relax, telling them to lock the door at night, and keeping the windows closed.

The villagers nodded and telling themselves that they couldn't leave the market closed forever, otherwise they wouldn't get any money and probably would all starve to death. But today the market would be close, and tomorrow would be greeted with warm arms.

The villagers were too busy that they didn't notice a man standing in front of the forest. His pure white hair was moving with the wind. Closing his eyes, and turning his back against the village, walking slowly in to the dark forest.

"Was this your doing?"he said and looked on his right hand that had a large wound created by a knife.

"_Hmph."_

The boy sighed "Just don't do it again"

Neah was surprised that Allen wasn't angry at him.

But as the sun went down, the villagers ran in to their homes hiding. The patrol was awake, hiding with guns in their hands, greeting the night as it came upon the village.

A boy skipping on the rooftops, and sat down on the roof to think.  
>Opening his mouth to sing the song.<p>

All you could hear, was.

**"There he is, on the roof"** and a large **_bang_**, that echoed through the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes they left one body there so they could investigate better. But they moved her to another place. It wouldn't be nice to have your childs body in your house rotting away, now would it?<strong>

**Muhaha… but we'll see what happens next.**

**To be continued. **


	7. Help

~ O ~

I could feel when the bullet hit, pushing forward, dragging my body along.  
>Leaning backwards, closing my eyes "Oh, I'm gonna fall down"<br>Feel the roof's edge slid underneath me, pushing me away, knowing, I'm going down for a fall.

Opening my eyes, seeing how the roof stood higher and higher.  
>I felt it. My body crashing down on the street. Just like a doll that was pushed of the table, unable to do anything, the doll fell on the floor. I could taste a faint taste of blood in my mouth.<br>I couldn't feel my back, did I break my spine? Turning my head to look at my arm that seemed melting, seeing how blood gushed out. The red liquid running out, making a small river down the street.

"That's where the bullet hit, right?"

Hearing steps running towards my body. I needed to get up, they can't find me here.  
>Noticing my body didn't move. I need to get up, NOW!<br>Cursing and biting my lips, forcing my legs to stand.

It's my body, why won't it listen? Barely standing on my own legs, I started walking slowly forward.  
>Hearing my blood drip on the streets. Drip, <em>Drip<em>, _**Drip**_  
>Leaning forward, but trying to resist falling. Pressing my right hand, on the bullet hole on the left arm.<br>I couldn't see where I was walking, I must have walked against walls over and over again.  
>My sight was hazy.<p>

I could see that my sight was turning black. I could have called for the akumas, why didn't I think of that?  
>I just pushed myself forward, until I felt like I was bumping to someone. Hearing that someone in front of me fall down.<p>

Shit, was it the patrol? Who is it? I can't see…

"Ouch, that really hurt" a voice said. "Hey, you're bleeding? Are you ok?"

Fuck it, I'm dead anyway, let me go to sleep now.

I could feel how someone wrapped his arms around me, the person had a flat chest, so I assumed it was a man. I could feel him covering me, hiding me.

I could hear faint footsteps running towards us. "Where is he?"  
>Hearing how the footsteps noticed the man standing there in middle of the streets at night.<p>

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" the patrol said.

"Aww… come on, I'm just a tourist" the man said.

I could hear another person standing next to the man say "We do no harm, we are Bookmen, uncovering the hidden history" the man said. I could hear him take some sort of paper out of his pockets, showing it to the patrol.

The patrol moved on.

"Are they really that stupid, not noticing that we're hiding you right in front of them" the man giggled.

He took away the cover. The man wore a cape.  
>"So that's where he had been hiding me, holding me so I didn't slump down on the street" I thought.<p>

The other man standing next to the one who had been hiding me, looked like an old man.  
>The old man looked shocked when he saw me.<p>

Haha… probably noticing my white hair.

I could see his mouth mumble some words "The cursed"  
>The other man who was holding me had red hair and was wearing a bandana.<br>He had beautiful green eyes, I noticed he had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"We are bookmen, we uncover the hidden truth" The old man said "We do no harm"

I flinched, should I trust them?

"_They do no harm, my dear nephew"_

"Well we can't stay here on the streets, they'll find ya" the redhead said, turning to the old man  
>"Shall we look for cover?"<p>

I pointed at the forest. They seemed to notice and started walking to the forest.  
>When they stepped in the forest, I started to sing the song with my weak voice.<br>Gasping air, it seemed impossible to sing.

The old man just pressed his finger against his lips when the redhead tried to interrupt.  
>As soon as I finished the song, a gate opened in front of us.<p>

I think the red head seemed surprised, I don't know, I don't remember much.

Just let me sleep now…

* * *

><p>Allen woke up in the white city. He noticed he was in the ark.<p>

He tried to stand, but the old man standing next to him slapped him face telling him to stay still.  
>Allen tried to look at his back, noticing many needles on his back.<p>

"You have hurt your back really bad" he said "Not to mention your arm looks like crap"

"It has always looked like crap" Allen murmured.

The redhead standing behind the old man leaning against the white wall looked surprised.

"Eh? Has your arm always looked like that?" he seemed shocked.

"Ever sense I was born" Allen murmured back.

"I thought that was from abuse, like someone trying to burn your arm off or something"

The redhead shut up after the old man gave him a cold stare.

After a couple hours the old man took the needles out of Allens back, telling the redhead to lift Allen up.  
>Allen told them about the room with a piano that had a couch. He pointed the way.<p>

After walking the many steps up to the tower. They put Allen on the couch to rest.  
>The redhead lied down on the floor sticking his tongue out.<br>He was really tired after carrying Allen up all those stairs.

"Why would you help me" Allen said, he was confused. To actually help him.

"Isn't it obvious to help each other" the redhead grinned "The name's Lavi, and that panda there is Bookman" he pointed at the old man.

Lavi sat up and noticed the mirror where Neah stood walking around, being concerned.  
>He looked around the room, noticing there wasn't a man with gray skin standing in the room. But he was reflected in the mirror.<p>

"What the hell is that" Lavi shouted, pointing at the mirror.

Bookman just sighed and gave Neah a happy smile "You're concerned about his health aren't you"

"_Yes, it's my fault he got that way"_

Lavi just pointed at the mirror. "He – he- he can talk?"

Neah chuckled, waving to Lavi.

"You're the so called cursed aren't you" Bookman said.  
>Lavi got silent, how could he say something like that to a boy who they just met.<p>

Well the boy had white hair and had an… unique arm and a scar on his face. So Lavi didn't really say anything.

Allen just bit his lip, turning to look up in the ceiling. He nodded.  
>Bookman noticing that his eyes got watery, he wanted to cry.<br>Bookman sighed and smiled.

"I know that you haven't done anything wrong"

Allen turned his face against him.

"How the hell do you know? Because of me 31 people died" he cried out, biting his lips, holding back his tears.

"Because I know someone like you wouldn't do anything, you just wanted to be accepted" he said "But after living all these years alone here, you gave up hope"

Allen couldn't hold back anymore, he cried.

"I-I- just don't know what to do anymore, after he saw me. He knows who I am" Allen cried out.

Lavi seemed shocked, not knowing what to say.

"And that's probably why you killed the villagers" Bookman sighed looking at Neah.

Neah just turned his back, pretending he didn't hear anything.  
>Lavi walked to Allen and patted his head.<p>

"We aren't here to hurt ya" he grinned

"So Neah killed the villagers to give them a warning not to hurt Allen…  
>'So the the cursed one prays his love to the witch' huh…" Bookman recorded.<p>

Allen put his hand over his face, covering his eyes opening his mouth to say a quiet

"Thank you"

'_Two people standing on the outside, noticed that the hourglass was full.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember again how I told you about Allen trapped in the hourglass screaming for help to those who stood outside…<strong>

**Well hope you liked this chapter. I'll probably release another chapter later today…**


	8. Kanda

~ O ~

I remember how my mother threw me out on the streets when I brought Alma home to us.  
>Because Alma was disabled and we didn't really have the money to feed the family, she threw us out.<p>

Saying it was better for me to stay with Alma, rather than staying home.  
>I knew she hated be, but I'm actually pretty thankful because of her, I get to live with Alma.<p>

We had it hard first, finding a home and getting food. But when we met Komui, it actually got better.  
>His family was really nice, they let us live with them. We became really good friends with Komui, playing, fooling around every day.<br>Telling and writing stories together so Alma could read them. That time I was happy.

Komui soon had a sister, Lenalee. Sadly Aunt Lee passed away giving birth to her.  
>And their father ran away leaving a huge debt.<br>Komui just smiled saying he'll work something out. And he did, we started working together in the village patrol. Well it's not one of the best jobs, but it pays. Alma used to look after Lenalee at the time, she really was a nice kid, and she listened to Alma, even if Alma couldn't move around.

After getting enough money, I brought a small house, a few blocks away their house. It took years to have enough money to do that, but I made it. And me and Alma moved in.

When I had enough money to actually have money to feed ourselves for a month without worrying how much money we had left. I wanted to help Komui with the debt, because he and his family had been so nice to us. Only seeing him that he shook his head saying "That's what friends are for aren't they"

He's the second person, who'll have my gratitude for life.

"Get me out of here, I don't want to be alone" a voice screamed.

"Allen" he thought, and opened his eyes.

Kanda gasped air as he sat up in bed shaking. Wiping his sweat of his forehead he noticed that Alma, who was lying next to him, had opened his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare" Alma said giving a worrying look.  
>Alma wrapped his hands around Kanda, giving him a hug.<p>

"It's ok Kanda, it was just a dream" he said.

Kanda flinched; he shoved Alma aside, then covered his face with his hands, taking a huge breath.  
>Why was he thinking about Allen? Alma was the only person he needed. Did he feel sorry for him?<p>

Alma could hear Kanda faintly say the name Allen.

"Kanda, you idiot, what's wrong with you" Alma shouted, he had the feeling like he wanted to cry, you could hear it in his voice was shaky.

Kanda took away his hands from his face and wrapped around his hands around Alma, and laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Kanda said, grabbing one of Almas hands that were wrapped around him and kissed the hand.  
>Alma pretended to smile, even giving a faint chuckle.<p>

Kanda fell asleep his arms wrapped around Alma. Alma wrapped his hands around Kanda.

"Kanda is mine, and mine only." he thought, as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kanda woke up early in the morning, doing the same routines like he always had.<br>Making breakfast, waking up Alma, tie his hair, put clothes on and go to work.

He always woke up the same time, and always made the same routine, like he was on autopilot.  
>(Meaning that you do everything same time every day.)<p>

Kanda walked to work, putting on his patrol mark, seeing Komui.

"This makes it a week,huh" Kanda thought. "A week sense Allen 'disappeared' "

Nobody had seen him. Lenalee was extremely worried, thinking they did something wrong.  
>Komui again was suspicious because of the masks Allen was wearing.<br>Even Kanda admitted that he was worried about him, after all what he had seen.  
>Hell, he had even begged Johnny to ask around if they had seen Allen in the neighbor villages.<br>But when Johnny had come back from visiting his family, he said that nobody had seen the boy.

Another thing he had noticed that a redhead had come in town.  
>The redhead hadn't done anything wrong, just buying food and sometimes books.<br>Kanda didn't really think about it, but the red hair stood out, so even Kanda noticed him when he was in the Village.

* * *

><p>[Two days later.<br>One week, two days since Allen 'disappeared'.  
>One week, three days since the mass-murder incident.]<p>

Kanda took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had taken extra work hours, and nothing seemed to happen in town. He was bored.

He noticed the redhead walk in to town square.  
>"Hell, why not" Kanda thought.<p>

Kanda walked to the redhead.

"I've seen you here many times, have you moved here?" he asked.

The redhead scratched his head.

"Yeah, kind off. Me and gramps are drifters, so we're staying in town for a while" he answered.

"Oh, are you staying at the Inn?" Kanda asked.

"No, they're too expensive" the redhead answered and scratched his head again.

Kandas eyes widened "But they're really cheap" he thought.

"Oh is that so… Oh my name is Kanda, forgot to mention it earlier" Kanda said and bowed.

"Lavi" he grinned "But I really have to go now, I have to go buy some food now."

Lavi seemed like he was in a hurry, so Kanda apologized and walked away.

Kanda walked around, eyeing Lavi. He tried to look less suspicious by walking around and talk to other people, but from time to time he looked up and watched where the redhead was standing and where he was walking.  
>Lavi seemed suspicious, the way he was acting like he wanted to avoid talking to anyone.<p>

Lavi had bought food enough to last three days. He even had bought a book. He turned around and started walking away from the town square and started walking slowly towards the forest.

Jiji had forbidden Allen to do anything but rest.  
>Lavi was surprised that Allen had opened up to them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.:Flashback:.<em>

"_How do you know that I haven't done anything? What makes you think I'm innocent?" Allen said, almost shouting._

"_Let's say that I knew you in the past" Bookman answered, pressing his finger against his smiling lips, looking at Neah._

_Neah smiled and pressed his finger against his lips._

_.: End of Flashback:._

* * *

><p>After that, Allen seemed to have no problem opening up.<br>Allen told them about his past, about how he met the Akuma, the scar on his face.  
>(Note: Allen doesn't know it's the sign of the witch, only Neah knows.)<p>

He told them about what happened that day, that he fell down from the roof because he was shot, and well that's how he met them.

But because Allen was only allowed to rest, so Neah sang and opened the gate.  
>They had made an promise that when Lavi went to buy food, one hour after he had stepped out from the gate, the gate would open at the same place. So he could return to the Ark.<p>

As Lavi walked on the street, watching the houses he passed, he started thinking how beautiful this village really was. "Well, the villagers were a different story" he thought.

How could they had done that to Allen. To think that they called a 4 year old a freak, a monster, because he had white hair and a … unique arm!?  
>Even if they had been there for more than a week, Lavi thought Allen as his little brother.<p>

Lavi, who was sailing in his thoughts, didn't see Kanda, following him.  
>Lavi stepped in to the forest, and stood still for a while.<br>Kanda was hiding behind a tree, when he heard the song. It didn't seem like Lavi was singing, like someone, somewhere else sang.

A dark voice, beautiful yet it gave you the chills.  
>Much different than Allen's voice that sounded like sorrowful bird song.<p>

Kanda saw the same scene again.  
>The air split in two, pushing the air to the side, creating a black gate.<p>

Just how does Lavi know about Allen? What has happened to him?  
>The redhead stepped in to the gate.<p>

Watching how the air started to push back, making the gate smaller.

Kanda had to make a choice now, walk back and pretend he didn't see anything or walk in to the gate.  
>Kanda looked at his pocket watch. Alma would expect him at home in three hours, he had time left.<p>

Kanda scratched his head, he wasn't the person to skip work.

Noticing he didn't have much time left until the gate was completely gone, Kanda stepped in to the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy… I can't… even explain how many hours it took me to form this part of the story from my head to text. It made me write the text over and over again on paper, it made me eat 2 bowls of ice cream, and drink a cup of coffee. I don't usually even drink coffee, I'm not a coffee person.<strong>

**And I'm not really the fan to write flashbacks, but… :| **

**Well anyway, hope you like it. -Onmoraki**


	9. So the coin starts to spin

~ O ~

Kanda jumped in to the gate.  
>He felt like he floated in the air when he was in side, but it was too dark, so he closed his eyes.<br>When he heard that his foots landed on ground, opening his eyes, he noticed he stood in the center of the room, everyone in the room looked at him.

Allen flinched, he started shaking his head.  
>"No, no, no, no, no ,no, no." he said, covering his head with his hands.<p>

Lavi and Bookman soon noticed that Allen acted weirdly.  
>Even Neah stood up, but he didn't say anything, he just observed the situation.<p>

Kanda noticed Allen lying on the couch.  
>Kanda took a step forward, what happened to him?<p>

"Are you the one who he brought in here?" Bookman asked, giving Kanda a serious gaze.

"_Yeah, that's him alright"_ Neah answered.

"Get out" Lavi shouted "Get out now!"

"Tch." Kanda hissed. "You're throwing out a man even when you haven't heard him speak?"  
>(Meaning: That you react before you listen)<p>

Bookman lifted his hand up, trying to tell Lavi to stay silent and stay still.  
>Lavi just waved his hands in the air, and lied down sideways on the floor having his arm as a pillow.<p>

"I just want to know what happened. I haven't told anyone about seeing you, if you're worried about that" Kanda said "Can you tell me?"

Bookman walked over to Kanda and tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but was too short. So he waved his hand, telling Kanda to follow him.

"I tell you about it" he said. And Kanda nodded and follower Bookman to the next room.

"Are you sure you want him to know?" Lavi pouted, after they left the room.

"If he knows A let him know B" Allen answered. Neah just nodded.  
>(Meaning: If he knows the beginning let him know the rest)<p>

* * *

><p>Bookman told Kanda about Allens past, skipping some parts like, being friends with Akuma, but still telling him that the Akumas gave him the scar.<p>

Kanda and Bookman came back. Bookman nodded to Kanda.

He slowly approached Allen who was laying in the couch. Allen flinched, noticing that he approached him.

"May I sit here?" Kanda asked and pointed on the floor next to the couch. Allen didn't say anything, so Kanda sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your past. I know that feeling having a shitty past like that" Kanda said.

Allens eyes widened. "Oh" was the only thing he said though.

Kanda continued "Well I was kinda thrown out of the house when I tried to help my friend, and we were just kids and nobody did really help us." Kanda gave a sad smile. "I know I can't speak for the rest of the village, but I'm sorry. I should have met you hell-of-a-lot sooner, so I could have helped you too"

Allen raised his head, looking at Kanda who seemed as the person who doesn't lie.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah" Kanda grinned.

Even though they hadn't known each other for very long, even though Allen slammed a book in Kandas face when they met, they soon opened up for each other.  
>Allen explained to Kanda how hard it was to even walk to the village, have to dye your hair and wear gloves and long sleeves even if it was summer. Kanda nodded.<p>

Kanda flinched though when Allen told him that he or Neah used to go to the village at night, because the view was so beautiful and you could see stars. That because of that there was nothing better to do, they used to sing on the roof top. Now known in the village as the 'Witches praying'.

Kanda faintly asked Allen "Do you know what happened to the 31 villagers in the village"

Allen flinched, his whole face turned pale.

"_Yes, I killed them"_ Neah said.

Kanda stood up, walking to the mirror.  
>"Why did you do that, they did nothing wrong!"<p>

Lavi sat up "Why did your patrol shoot Allen? When he did nothing wrong?"

"That was after though" Lavi, Allen, Bookman and Neah thought.

"They did what?" Kanda turned around with a shocked face.

"Yes, he's under treatment, he fell down the roof when he was shoot, his spine didn't break, but it took the turn to the worse when he forced himself to move." Bookman said, walking to Allen and checking his body.

"If he hadn't walked in to Lavi, we wouldn't have noticed him and then he would probably had been dead meat" he continued.

Kanda was shocked, was Allen treated this way ever since he was born?  
>Had he always lived here, alone with Neah?<br>It's like keeping a butterfly in a cage, because the people are too afraid that it eats people.  
>Even Kanda had a shitty life but he atleast experienced it, seeing the world.<br>Allen was kept here so he wouldn't be killed.

"Allen, would you like to see the inside of the village, instead of looking at the shell?" Kanda asked, turning his gaze up to the white mirror.

Allen looked confused at Kanda. "Yeah, but.."

"No buts are accepted" Kanda pouted.

"Yes?" Allen shrugged.

"Good" Kanda said, and turned his gaze on Allen giving him a warm smile.

Bookman and Lavi looked confused at each other. What the hell just happened.  
>Neah chuckled, trying not to laugh.<p>

But inside everyone was happy, that someone out there cared.  
>Not only listening and following to the damn fable that the villagers had made.<p>

"But Allen has to be cured first" Bookman said.

"Yes, I can wait as long as you want" Kanda replied. He was used to waiting, he knew that feeling very well.

Allen just smiled, even said a small thanks to Kanda.

Kanda took out his pocket watch and noticed that 4hours had gone fast by.  
>Alma!<p>

"Excuse me, but I have to get food ready at home" Kanda said.

"But you can eat here" Lavi answered, he wasn't really trusting Kanda yet.

"I could, but my friend at home can't get food himself" he replied.

"A cat?" Lavi narrowed his eyes.

"No, a person. Well, almost like a cat. He's disabled" Kanda said and sighed.

"Oh, is that so. Well you gotta hurry then" Lavi grinned.

Neah sat down on a chair and pushed himself closer to the piano.  
>He cleared his throat, and looked at Allen.<br>Allen smiled and closed his eyes.

Neah started playing the piano and Allen sang.  
>It sounded so beautiful, even Kanda gazed them with awe.<p>

The gate ripped open, and Kanda waved his hand and walked in to the gate.  
>When the gate close, Lavis grin turned to a serious face. He didn't trust Kanda at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Komuis:<p>

Komui was at the bookstore today, buying history books.  
>He brought them home, even Lenalee was surprised how messy the kitchen table got after 5minutes.<br>There were papers, books, files everywhere. Even if you could go around the table, it took a time to spot Komui.

"Nii-san, what are you doing" Lenalee said, she was utterly confused, not knowing what her brother was doing.

"Researching history" Komui replied.

"About what" Lenalee broke out, giving a sigh.

"About a scar" he replied.

* * *

><p>Kanda got out of the gate and stepped in to the forest.<br>He was surprised how dark it was, even if it was summer.  
>He soon rushed home, step by step, almost flying away from the ground.<br>(It's a saying here that you almost fly away from the ground if you run so fast ^_^)

He slam opened the door, and walked to Alma.

"I'm sorry Alma, I had to work some extra" Kanda lied.

Alma flinched "You lied, you even skipped work, that's what I heard from your boss who came by today."

* * *

><p>Everyone has a coin in their life.<br>The coin gives you two choices, but you can only choose one.

Now, now, think about it like this.  
>You tie two persons on each side.<br>One of them is disabled, but has friends, even if he can't walk the same path as them.  
>The other one is rumored, and has no friends, even if he wanted them.<p>

You flip the coin into the air, and watch it spin.  
>Wait for one of the sides to turn up, squashing the other side, killing it.<br>You can wait or choose.

But you have to choose soon or the coin will fall itself.  
>Kanda was soon to get to know this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter, everyone!<strong>

**Hope you liked it, as much as I liked to write it!**

**Review, and thank you for those who are loyal reviewers.  
>I enjoy reading them, and it keeps me going and boosts my energy up to write more.<br>**

**Stay Awesome! -Onmoraki ( ^ 3) ~3**


	10. The hourglass cracks

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**Guess what? There's two Lavis in the story if you didn't notice that xD  
>I guess nobody noticed because Lavi first appeared in the prologue. But it's two different Lavis.<br>I don't know why but I …. kind of wanted to do two Lavis in one story, and same time kinda fucked up because I never told you?**

**Well the Lavi Kanda knows lives alone and doesn't have an eye patch and nor wears a bandana, he has short red hair and is the love-in-first-sight-strike kinda guy.**

**While the other Lavi who saved Allen, looks like the Lavi from the series. But he's serious and loyal to his friends, and doesn't go after chicks. **

…**. Sorry…. m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p>~ O ~<p>

The rain had been whipping the ground, hitting the rooftops for weeks now.  
>It was a sad period in the village. At day, it would rain all day long nonstop, but at night, the sky was crystal clear, reviling the sleeping stars behind the thick clouds.<br>It was a sad time, with winter coming around the corner, and the fields drowning because of the non-stopping water. This was a sad time.

No one would go outside, only if it was necessary to bring food home. Afraid of being wiped away with the raging wind. At night, when it was quiet, no one dared to go outside.  
>Still, the patrol greeted the night with their guns to 'protect the village from the cursed', just because they failed to find the body. Suspicion had risen among the villagers, fearing someone had been helping the 'cursed'.<br>The patrol had been given the order to shoot anyone suspicious that walked outside after 9pm to 7am.  
>The patrol had special uniforms to recognize themselves at night, so they wouldn't shoot down a fellow guard. The uniforms were made after a guard had accidentally shot a fellow guard.<p>

Kanda never took the nightshift, even if everyone wanted the badass piss-off-easily guard on the shift, he never came out at night. Kanda felt really bad for Allen, even though they only met and recently got to know each other, he didn't want to go among the people that wanted Allen dead. He even felt bad because he didn't go visit Allen anymore, because of Almas suspicion and he didn't want to be the suspected in the village, hell did he know what would happen if that happened.

"Kanda." Alma sighed wrapping his arms around Kanda, lifting himself up and softly bit Kandas ear.

"What?" Kanda said with a serious voice.

"Aww, come on, Kanda." Alma huffed "Tell me already why you were late? Why did you lie to me?"

What could Kanda say? That he met the cursed boy and made friends with him?  
>Kanda had tried avoiding the conversation with Alma many times with asking him if he was hungry or if he wanted to wash up or telling Alma that he was really tired. That couldn't go on forever, what could he say?<p>

"Nothing important really" Kanda sighed, leaning his arm on the table, pressing his chin on the hand.

Alma let go of Kandas ear and huffed "Come on, did you meet some pretty villagers girl or something?"

"Something like that" Kanda answered, he really didn't want to talk about this with Alma.

Alma got the message, but hell did he want to give Kanda to anyone. He had to take action now or never.

"Didn't you say when we were kids that you would marry me?" Alma said, mentally smiling.

"That was when we were kids!" Kanda said, standing up from the bed and turned away to hide his blush.  
>Alma let his hands go, that were wrapped around Kanda.<p>

"But I took it seriously" Alma grinned and pointed his tongue at Kanda.

Kanda just stood there in silence.

* * *

><p>Allen had already healed a couple of months ago, stull having some trouble sitting down or standing up, because his back wasn't completely healed. Bookman had told him to be careful.<br>He and Lavi had continued their journey and left Allen alone the past couple of weeks. They said they were going to return to the village in a couple of months, so Allen should stay safe and not make much contact with others.

Allen never walked to the village, he was must more safe in the dark forest.  
>Even though it rained, the trees slowed down the winds so it was somewhat safe to talk around there.<br>Always sitting a couple of hours on the forest path to wait for Kanda, who never showed up. He even sat outside waiting for Kanda at night.  
>After the hours long wait, he would walk around to find something to eat in the forest.<br>Thanks to the rain, there was plenty to eat. Mushrooms, berries…  
>He walked bare foot in the forest, he would always complain after they got back to the ark how much his feet hurt but, what could you do? Allen never really had comfortable shoes to talk in. And he preferred to walk bare foot, because if he complained even more if he had shoes, they always felt trapped he said.<p>

Allen sat down on the path again today and closed his eyes.

"_Raining again huh? Hope the flue won't catch you"_

"Oh really you arse!?" Allen grinned.

His grin slowly faded and he hugged his legs hiding his face. "Didn't he promise?"  
>Allen sat on the path in the cold rain, waiting for Kanda who didn't show up this day either. Allen couldn't blame him, there was one hell of a storm in the village. But still he felt a bit betrayed.<p>

Allen stood up, it took him a while to stand up, because his legs had fallen asleep, they felt really weird after hugging them for hours.

"I think it's about time to find something to eat then"

"_I think so too"_

Allen inhaled the fresh air with the smell of the forest. He really liked the smell of the forest.  
>He looked down at his dirty clothes. "I wish they would smell like the forest" he pouted.<br>Well at least they get a shower. It was too cold to go down to the lake and wash himself up, so he was rather pleased with the rain.

He found some mushrooms and sang himself back into the ark.

* * *

><p>Kanda was gazing through the pile of letters they got. He stopped for a second and looked outside the window, still raining huh? It would be nice if he could go out and get some fresh air.<br>Kanda then got the idea, why not go outside at night? He knew where the patrol would be at night, so he could easily slip through.

When the night came crawled upon the village, clearing the sky, reviling the stars hidden behind the clouds. Kanda went outside after he finally gotten Alma to sleep.  
>He inhaled the air, the air wasn't that good smelling. He looked around and slowly but safely he walked down to the forest.<p>

He was surprised to see Allen asleep on the path. "What the hell?"  
>Kanda sneaked to the sleeping beauty lying on the path and sat next to him. As he sat down, the boy opened his eyes.<p>

"Wow, you really know when somebody's around huh" Kanda grinned.

"Neah told me" Allen answered and massaged his eyes with his fists.

"So you really came" Allen gave Kanda a small smile and sat up slowly and hugged his legs. "After so many weeks of waiting"

"Your back isn't healed completely yet?" Kanda said, Allen just shook his head, but told him it's ok. "You waited for me for weeks?"

"When I could move again I came out and sat here every day and night waiting for you" Allen grinned.

"What about the annoying red head and that old man?" Kanda said surprised.

"Left a couple of weeks ago, around when I could start moving again."

Kanda stood up and offered his hand to help Allen. Allen gladly took the hand and stood up.

"So where do you want to go?" Kanda asked "I got all night"

"What today? Tonight?" Allen looked shocked at Kanda. Kanda just smiled "You waited so many weeks so why not"

They walked together down the forest, they had come in to an agreement that the village was too dangerous to go to right now, so they walked down to the lake.  
>They came to the lake and sat down on a small cliff around the small beach.<br>The moon was full and the stars were shining. They had an awkward silence, but to break the silence Allen started to sing.

[Georgy & The Hawk – Boats and Birds]

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.  
>You can hide underneath me and come out at night.<br>When I turn jet black, and you show off your light.  
>I live to let you shine. I live to let you shine.<br>But you can star rocket away from me, and never come back if you find and another galaxy.  
>Far from here, with more room to fly.<br>Just leave me your star dust to remember you by._

_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea.  
>The depth of pure blue just to provoke curiosity.<br>Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by a braze.  
>I live to make you free. I live to make you free.<br>But you can set sail to the west, if you want to.  
>And pass the horizon, till I can't even see you.<br>Far from here, where the beaches are wide.  
>Just leave me your wake to remember you by…<em>

Allen got more silent at the last sentence.  
>Kanda was amazed and looked at Allen with awe.<p>

"So you can sing other songs than that other …one" Kanda said, he was unsure what to call the song, when it obviously wasn't called the "Witches praying".

Allen just pointed his finger at Kanda. Kanda opened his mouth to a 'O', when he realized that Allen was singing about Kanda. Allen blushed.

Kanda pushed Allen down and gave him a rough kiss.

"_I'm going to sleep" _Allen heard in his head, Neah was talking.

Allen was surprised when Kanda forced his tongue through Allens lips, searching for Allens tongue.  
>Allen didn't know what to do. Allen felt the chills that went through his head through the spine, he even felt the chills, like trapped butterflies in his stomatch. Allen accepted the kiss, and wrapped around his arms around Kanda. Kandas tongue finally found Allens tongue, and they danced together.<p>

The kiss was rough, just pure pleasure, comfort and a small amount of love was shown through that kiss.

Kanda stopped and whispered to Allen "I will leave you my star for you to remember me by."  
>And then they continued the kiss.<p>

From afar you could see two silhouettes kissing each other, under the watch of the full moon that reflected on the lakes surface.  
>White clouds hid the moon, and soon small snowflakes started to fall.<br>A snowflake landed on Allens nose and caused him to give off a small sneeze. Kanda withdrew and chuckled. "Cute"

Allen just blushed "What had happened just now" he thought.  
>Kanda sat up and sat beside Allen and took the small snowflake with his fingers.<p>

"Matches your beautiful hair" Kanda said silently.

Allen sat up and looked at his hair that fell and hid his gray eyes, he just looked at it, he really hated his white hair. Kanda noticed this and leaned towards Allen and kissed his snow white hair.

"I didn't lie, it's beautiful." Kanda said.

Kanda stood up after a while and offered his hand. Allen took it again and stood up as well.  
>Kanda told Allen it was best for him to go home now, so Alma wouldn't notice that he was gone, nor that the patrol would have noticed that he had disappeared. Allen nodded and Allen walked together through the forest.<p>

Allen opened the gate and walked in to the Ark, and Kanda continued his walk through the village, and came home safely.

* * *

><p><em>Trapped in an hourglass, filled with sand.<em>  
><em>Only three people stand next to the hourglass, noticing it's full.<em>  
><em>One of them walked to the hourglass and noticed a silhouette hidden in the sand.<em>  
><em>He caressed the glass, and that formed a crack.<em>  
><em>Sand started pouring outside from the crack. But the crack was yet small and the sand couldn't rush out as fast as it wanted.<em>  
><em>But yet, the person outside.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… this is the first time I wrote something like that… yea… slow start chapter.<br>One of the reasons why I haven't updated… I turned 18 (25.12) and my relatives and family and friends wanted to drag me around so I never really had the time to sit down in front of my computer and write.  
>Hopefully you liked the chapter. I'm still nervous as hell how you'll react when you read the chapter. But yea…. hopefully you like it.<strong>

**-Onmoraki**


	11. The witch took a heart

~ O ~

He sat down on the bed, he felt confused. What had he just done?  
>He lifted his hand and pressed two fingers against his lips. He had just kissed Allen.<br>It wasn't any normal either, it was a deep kiss, with passion. He felt hands on his legs, travelling up, under his shirt. Small cold hands wrapping around him for a hug.  
>He turned around to look whoever was giving him a hug, noticing it was Alma. Inside he really had hoped it would have been Allen. Wait what? Why Allen?!<p>

Kanda pressed his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back" Alma murmured, pressing his head against Kandas back.

Kanda reviled his face under his hands and patted Almas head, giving off a small smile.

"I'm back" Kanda smiled.

Kanda lied down on the bed and hugged Alma. Whispering a small sorry. Alma gave off a confused look, but Kanda didn't see that because Alma was hiding his face now pressing it against Kandas chest.  
>What the hell was Kanda talking about? His job? He hasn't been active in the patrol duty, not taking night shifts, was there something wrong with taking night shifts? Or was it that he almost never listened to Alma anymore.<p>

The rain had stopped and there lied a small amount of snow, resting on the ground. Children screamed happily, families coming out of their houses after weeks. Everyone started sharing food, so they would survive the cold winter that was just around the corner. With the fields ruined there wasn't much food after the heavy rain.

At night, Kanda would usually sneak out and walk into the forest to meet Allen in secret. This had gone for weeks. Kanda didn't know why or how it had happened, but slowly he had grown feelings towards the white haired boy. He had fought himself mentally telling himself that he wasn't gay. But thinking at Alma, he would be screwed anyway and it was either Alma or Allen. But he had made out with Allen, but he was completely unaware of Kandas feelings. Then again, he had kissed Alma and even slept in the same bed ever sense they were kids. But he had the feeling that he only thought Alma as his brother, and came to the conclusion that he was in fact in love with Allen.

Kanda ripping small amount of hair from time to time, arguing that this secret meeting-relationship, couldn't go on forever. He entered the forest, and walked down the path, noticing that Allen wasn't sitting waiting for him. Maybe he was late. He decided to wait for him and sat down on the cold snowy ground.  
>He closed his eyes and hugged his legs to keep his body warm.<p>

Rustles, small voices. Kanda opened his eyes, did he hear something?  
>They sound like small screams, like someone was scratching his nails on a glass wall.<br>Did something happen to Allen? Immediately standing up and facing where the noise came from. The lake.  
>Rushing forward, ripping and pushing bushes to the sides to come faster forward, hoping that something didn't happen.<p>

He came to the lake. There stood Allen, his sleeves were ripped, reviling his ugly melting arm. His scar was glowing, bright blood red. In front of him sat a girl, the closer you took a look, the uglier the girls face became. It was miss-formed, like the mouth was ripped off, reviling sharp teeth underneath her ripped lips. Her hands on the ground, they looked like knifes, they were not human like at all.

"Akuma" Kanda thought, trying to stay low so they wouldn't notice him.

Allen talked to the girl, patting her head, telling her something that Kanda didn't hear.  
>The girl started talking, Kanda only heard screams, the high scratching sound. Irritating sound, feeling like his hearing was dying, like he was going deaf. Giving off small screams, he shouldn't have. The girl and Allen noticed him. The girl ready for attack, sprinting down towards him, waiting that her hands would finally hit flesh. Waiting that the blood would gush out, painting her face with it. But only being stopped by Allen who screamed at her.<p>

"He's ok, he's my friend" And so the girl stopped.

Kanda hiding his head, and looked at the girl who just stopped. Her voice screamed again, Kanda switched to cover his ears. But soon, the girl disappeared.

Allen ran down, and stopped right in front of Kanda, giving small huffs.  
>Oh right, Allens only friends were the monsters, they won't kill him. Kanda lifted his gaze to look at Allens face. The scar had stopped glowing.<p>

"How the hell could you even tolerate the screaming just now" Kanda almost shouted with fear. Yes fear, he was scared of what just happened, he felt so defenseless.

"Because it seems like I understand them somehow" Allen huffed, pausing a couple of times while he was talking.

After getting Kanda calm down, they climbed up the cliff again. Sitting down next to each other.  
>Allens face turned red, remembering what happened on this very cliff. Neah had only laughed at him when he had woken up later that day. Allen turned this gaze to look at Kanda who was sitting next to him, he seemed comfortable and seemed like nothing had happened back then. In reality, Kanda was killing himself in his mind, trying to stop himself from blushing.<p>

"So, you told me that you lived with someone called Alma?" Allen interrupted Kandas thoughts.

Kanda scratched his head, forming some sentences in his mind "Yea, ever sense we were kids. He's disabled so, he needs me."

Allen just nodded. "Great to have a real family huh" he murmured.

For Allens luck, Kanda didn't seem to hear what Allen said. But he did.

"So, I'm more interested in your past… The old man didn't tell me much back then" Kanda said, looking down at the lake. Ice had started forming around the lake.

"They threw me out when I turned 4, that's what Neah told me. He took care of me, and always has through these years. I don't know much about these scars or why my hair is white… but it doesn't matter."

"Allen, I'm sorry" Kanda said, and patted Allens head.

"What the he-" Allen was just about to say, but Kanda interrupted him "I think I love you".

Allens jaw dropped, what?

"Um… u… I" Allen studdered.

Kanda just giving him a breave smile "You don't need to anwser me right now, but someday soon. I'll be waiting"

The night went through silently with small hugs and small conversations.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, it's finally arriving today!" Alma shout out loud.<p>

"What is arriving this day" Kanda muttured, rubbing his eyes and ran his fingers through his bedhead.

"Komui fixed me a wheelchair! I'm finally able to go out!" Alma laughed clapping his hands together.

"But you never listen to me anymore do you" Alma pouted "I told you many times about this"

To Kanda, this was the first time he heard about this, but he played a composed look "I'm glad to hear that" he gave Alma a small smile, ruffing his hair.

Later Komui and Lenalee really came, draggind a small wheelchair with them. We carefully sat Alma down. Alma was so happy and excited so he was shaking his hands up and down, almost making him fall down from his wheelchair. After learning how to get forward, turn back and to the sides without someone standing behind the chair pushing, they decided to go and take a stroll outside the village.

They walked down to the market, and Alma got greeted by the villagers, stopping in front of them and talked for minutes, basically saying "How are you", "It's great to see you", "I'm happy for you".

A hooded figure, was walking down the street and noticed Kanda. Waving at him. Kanda noticed this and walked over.

"What are you doing here, why didn't you at least dye your hair?" Kanda hissed  
>He was wearing a hooded cap, hiding his hair. But he had his eye patch on, and the bandages hiding the half of his face.<p>

"I came to tell you my answer." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Alma noticed Kanda talking to a hooded figure. Kanda seemed happy. Was this person the reason Kanda wasn't at home anymore? Was this the person who ripped <span>his<span> Kanda way from him?  
>Alma smiled, excusing himself from the crowd in front of him, pushing the wheels forward towards Kanda. Komui and Lenalee noticed Almas actions and followed him.<p>

Alma stopped next to Kanda.

"I came to tell you my anwser" the hooded person said. It was a boy, Alma noted.

The hooded person noticed Alma and kneeled in front of Alma.

"This is Alma, the one I'm living with" Kanda said, still surprised that Alma was next to him.

"Hello" the hooded person waved.

Alma didn't answer, before anyone could react, Alma ripped the hooded boys hood. Reviling white hair.  
>And by mistake his fingers ripped the bandages off the persons face, reviling an scar on his face.<br>The boy looked shocked, trying to put his hood back on, but the hood was ripped, so it couldn't be put back on.

"The cursed one" Alma shouted, everyone now turning towards noticing Allen.

Komui muttering to himself "So it was true, the scar"

Komuis face turned from the happy to the disgusted saying out loud so everyone head "The scar of the witch"

Everyone now gasping, some pushed him down to the ground, pressing his leg on the boys back, pressing him down to the cold ground. The boy hissed in pain.  
>Komui patted Almas head telling him he did a good job, reviling the cursed witch.  
>Lenalee only covering her mouth with her hands, she couldn't belive it.<br>The boy only giving her a sad smile, she just turned away. Alma wondered why.

But the villagers lifted the boys body, holding him up. He didn't try to hit anyone, he just was there, like he accepted his fate.

"Serves you right bitch. Kandas mine" Alma pointed his tongue at the boy. Looking at Kanda, he did a good job, now Kanda would price him. Kanda only looked at the boy with a shocked face, he didn't say anything.  
>But why was Kanda even talking to the cursed?<p>

Now turning his gaze towards the boy who hissed in pain when someone kicked his back.

"Why were you talking to Kanda" Alma questioned. Everyone now turning towards Kanda, had Kanda betrayed them?

"_The witch will come, the witch will take, the witch will leave."_ The boy said, giving now off a creepy smile.  
>His skin turning light cray, his forehead being ripped by small non-existing cuts, forming black stigmata.<p>

The boys smile got creepier _"The witch came, and the witch took"_

"Neah" Kanda muttered.

"_Bingo" _The boy smiled.

What the hell? "What did the witch take" Komui shouted.

"_A beating heart" _the Neah person smiled.

Crowd now looking disgusted at the boy. The boys skin soon turned back to its pale color. And the boys head fell down, facing the ground. No response was given, he fainted.

The crowd took the boy away. Kanda was trying to go after them, but Komui stopped him telling him that he would run into more trouble if he did that. It was best for him to identify who the boy really was.

Kanda just looked disappointed. You could see that he was heartbroken.  
>Alma and Kanda went home. Alma was enjoying this, he was excited, he got the cursed one.<p>

"Aren't you going to price me" Alma smiled.

Kanda just looked at him, staying silent and closed the front door where they just got in. And turned around, and walked in to the bathroom.

Alma bit his thumb nail. "Kanda is mine, not yours bitch."

* * *

><p>The witch came, the witch took.<p>

The crack had widened in the hourglass, now fully cracking.  
>The silhouette falling outside, taking the last sand into his fist.<br>He was going down for a fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhaha… haha *starts to cough* Ehem…<br>Yea…. Hehe. That happened.**


	12. Drawn Heart

~ O ~

_Cling cling cling_

"What is that sound?" Allen thought and opened his eyes. Noticing people around him looked at him with a disgusted face. He looked around, he was outside, in the middle of the market, laying… half naked?  
>Someone had stripped his shirt off, reviling his ugly arm underneath the sleeves.<p>

There was a man hammering thick nail, they were glowing red-yellow, they had been heated up. The man was forming them. The man had thick gloves on his hands so he wouldn't burn his hands.  
>Now walking towards Allen, making a grin. Pointing a nail down towards his hand. Allen immediately understood what was going on, trying to move, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed.<p>

The thick glowing nail hit his right hand. Allen shout out, the screams of pain echoing through the whole village. The nail was hammered right through his hand, down to a thick wooden cross he was lying on.  
>Only spittle ran down from the mouth after the long painful scream. Noticing the man took another nail and hammered it through his left hand. Painful screams echoed through the village once again.<p>

Lenalee was home covering her ears when he heard the screams. Her brother sat at the dinner table writing information and a letter.

Allen looked at his hands. The contact between the nail and the flesh were making a hissing sound. It hurt really bad, but he had screamed so hard, his voice was about to crack up.

He turned his gaze to look at the sky, the sky was covered with clouds. Even the sky seemed to despise him.

"_Are you ok"_

"As fine as I'll ever be" Allen whispered to himself.

He had to endure a couple of hours, and then he would be free. Oh the sweet smell of freedom roamed through the air. Small tears, filled his eyes.  
>God, why would he have to go through this, when he had done nothing wrong. Was he just a mistake that god made, wanting him to be whipped of earth as soon as possible.<p>

Tears ran down his face. What had he done wrong to deserve this life?

* * *

><p>As the sun was being dragged down to the surface, making everything darker. The villagers came to the market, soon filling the whole place. Screaming ,spitting at Allen. His tears where dried up.<br>Strong men from the village lifted the cross up, Allens head facing the sky. Allens eyes searching through the crowd, looking for Kanda. And there he was, in the center of the crowd, Alma sitting next to him. Kandas face was expressionless, heartbroken. While Alma was smiling, grinning at Allen, holding his Kanda.  
>Kanda was the only person in the crowd that was wearing black.<p>

Allen leaned his head to the side. Giving a small smile, when he was Komui walking towards the altar where Allen was.

Komui stopped and turned towards the crowd and opened his letter.

"Oh this peaceful village, safe from the monsters, has had an evil witch among the living.  
>Yesterday, the witch was finally found. And due his crime, he will die on this cross, sharing his shame through the world. After the boy takes his last breath, this oh peaceful village, shall be safe again from all harm" Komui read. The crowd cheered, hugging each other.<p>

Allen started laughing. He laughed so hard he shook his head from left to right.  
>His skin turned gray once again, stigmata forming on his forehead again.<p>

"_Pitiful humans" _he said.

"_Killing without knowing. That the real monsters, here isn't the boy. But the villagers in this village. Worse than the Akumas killing outside the village"_ Neah laughed, he was enjoying this.

Knowing he's going to die soon, he might as well enjoy the last of it.  
>The villagers looked angry at him, some were confused. What did he mean by that?<p>

Something pierced through his chest. Neah looking down on Allens chest. He was shot. The gray immediately, returning to it's pure color, but the stigmata stayed proud on the boys forehead.

Allen looked down at the crowd, noticing that it was Komui that in fact had shot him. Still holding his small gun in his hand, ready to shoot another bullet. The crowd didn't react at all, didn't say anything. They were probably happy with me going to die soon.

I lifted my gaze to look at Kanda one more time, noticing that only he had broken through Almas grip and was forcing his way through the crowd towards Allen.

"I'm sorry" Allen said with his husky voice.

Kanda flinched and looked up at Allen. Seeing his dull expression, his broken voice ringing to his ears.

"Just don't say any-" Kanda said but got interrupted by Allen.

"You wanted… an answer…" Allen huffed out. "I think I love you too" he gave Kanda a small smile, before his sight became blurry and buried the view with the blackness.

Kandas eyes teared up "Don't say something like that now, you ass" he whipped of his tears, watching his first love pass away right in front of his eyes.

"_Neah! I'm afraid of the dark"_

"_Don't you worry, I'll be there with you"_

The boy passed away with a smile.

As soon as the boy had taken his last breath. Kanda let his tears fall down, as the crowd behind him cheered with joy. Kanda lifting his gaze towards the sky. "You're free now Allen. Leaving me behind"

Soon the sky was filled with Akumas, the screaming noise echoing through the whole village. This village wasn't protected anymore.

Still a blue haired boy wanders alone in the village, the Akumas ignoring him.  
>Allen telling them he was one of the three friends he ever had.<p>

Lavi and Bookman had a couple of weeks come back to the village, noticing that something was different. Being greeted by the blue haired boy. Showing them to a lonely grave in the forest, placed near the lake.

On the cold stone lied the name Allen Walker. 'For may he find his freedom'

Lavi and Bookman only shedding a few tears, telling Kanda they didn't need the explanation, they already knew what happened. The protector of the village had died.

* * *

><p><em>The boy grabbed his hand full of sand, ready to take the fall.<em>  
><em>The broken hourglass only stabbing him through the chest, when he fell.<em>  
><em>The boy took his hand outside and drew a heart on the ground.<em>

_The sand resembles the pain. The hourglass resembles his cage. He's running out of time._  
><em>Outside there was freedom, but for freedom, you have to pay your price, and that was his life.<em>

_The coin stopped spinning, and smashed Allens body on the ground, killing him. Saving Alma who was on the other side of the coin. Fate had now chosen for Kanda._

_Only three persons standing in front of the hourglass, shed tears to the dead boy who broke outside from the hourglass.  
>There was a drawn heart on the ground. <em>

_You are free now, Allen Walker._

* * *

><p><strong>Yepp. He died. There's a reason why I made this to 12 chapters.<br>There are only 12 numbers in the clock, the clock ticks, and soon you'll be running out of time when the clock goes around one time.  
>Not everything in this world is for free, and we would do anything to get our freedom.<br>But reality isn't always nice. **


End file.
